


Edit This Out, Lixian

by PenBinaryFan



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: A series of sexual encounters between Mark and Lixian that I've made up for fun.---------------------------------Oh, this'll be fun...He made his move to start recording off his webcam, setting up his mic, and wheeling his chair back. He'd full-screened his camera, watching himself as he backed the office chair up to get into frame. Smiling pridefully, he watched himself on screen, moving to pull his shirt up and letting it rest at his armpits, putting his chest on display.He licked his lips and looked into the lens, "Hey Lixian... Do me a favor, yeah?"Spreading his legs he ran a hand over his crotch, grabbing onto his flaccid manhood with a small moan. Tilting his head back and running his other hand up and over his chest. "Go through this and make sure I cover everything... Don't wanna miss anything and have to start over, do we?"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Lixian, Mark Fischbach/Lixian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Quick Distraction

Mark was bored, he needed to **do** something... He **could** record a video or stream...

But he was supposed to be giving himself downtime...

He made his way to his computer room, closing the door behind him.

Amy was doing her pottery and he didn't want to bother her...

He decided to take a seat at his computer, "Whaddoo... Ughh... Prolly jerk off 'r somethin..."

And it hit him.

_Oh, this'll be fun_...

He made his move to start recording off his webcam, setting up his mic, and wheeling his chair back. He'd full-screened his camera feed, watching himself as he backed the office chair up to get into frame. Smiling pridefully, he watched himself on screen, moving to pull his shirt up and letting it rest at his armpits, putting his chest on display.

He licked his lips and looked into the lens, "Hey Lixian... Do me a favor, yeah?"

Spreading his legs he ran a hand over his crotch, grabbing onto his flaccid manhood with a small moan. Tilting his head back and running his other hand up and over his chest. "Go through this and make sure I cover _everything_... Don't wanna miss anything and have to start over, do we?" 

His pulse was picking up and he felt the burn on his face at the thought of Lixian watching this, _He wouldn't know what to do with this... Probably get all embarrassed and act like he never got it..._

Mark moaned as arousal stirred in his groin at the thought. His shirt was slipping and he groaned, pushing it back up, "Make sure I look good, Lixian..." Tucking the bottom of his shirt into his mouth and he smiles. Pinching at an exposed nipple, he let out an exaggerated moan, high pitched and needy.

Mark brought his feet up to the base bars of his chair. The hand on his crotch twitched and yanked at his growing erection, rocking his hips up into it. Flattening his palm and holding it still, he gyrated his pelvis and started grinding up into his palm.

The chair shook beneath him.

Releasing the now soaked shirt hem from his mouth he panted, "I'm gonna have to change out my chair if I'm not careful..." His tone is sultry and suggestive, his erection straining against his sweatpants. He anchored his feet back to the floor, the movement had started to spin his chair, "Stupid chair..." He twisted back to face the camera again.

He stood up and pulled his shirt behind his head, the shirt hooked on his armpits, and bundled on the back of his neck. 

"S' okay... I'll stand for ya..." With a bite of his lip, Mark hooked his thumbs into his waistband, "M' sorry, Lixian... I didn't put on underwear. Just add those in post for me will ya?" He's quick to pull the waist of his pants down and under his balls, he gasps and moans as if he hadn't planned it, as if the sudden exposure was truly a surprise.

"Fuck, Lixian... M' sorry about that... gonna get demonetized at this rate..."  
He pulled his hand over his erection, palm down, as a purposeful 'bad attempt' at covering it, "Can't be helped... Just cover it with something for me..."   
  
He moaned as the idea played in his head, "Cover it with your hands... Wanna do that for me...?"

Mark grabbed onto his cock, unintentionally bucking into it, "Please, Lixian... Use your hands for me- _fuck..._ " The thought mixed with a particular stroke, striking a match in his loins.

He watched himself on screen, he looked a mess...

His shirt bunched under his arms and behind his head...

Hair a mess, likely from pulling his shirt over it...

Taut abs on display with a trail of hair leading down under his belly button...

His cock is dripping from the strokes of his own hand...

His legs slightly spread...

"L-Lixian..." the demand had gone unsaid, his strokes picking up in speed.

Mark's other hand reached up to rub over his pecs, dragging a fingernail over a dark pert nipple, the buzz of arousal adding to the fury of flames in his belly.

He was close, "Lix... Get ready to cut this out... I'm gonna cum..."

Mark kept his eye on the camera, the image of himself is just in view and it succeeds in pushing him over the edge, his moans are low and his breath is hitching.

He couldn't help the roll of his eyes and the moans that escaped him.

" **F** - **Fuck**! **Y** - **Yes**!" His hand is a blur, cum spilling over his hand shooting onto the floor in front of him, his hips stuttering into the final thrusts.

The fire in his belly had exploded and ran up his chest, behind his ears, and coated his throat. He's nearing the end of his orgasm but he keeps it up, really wanting to drag it out. "Fuck... Oh, shit... haah..."

A final squeeze to the head of his deflating cock and he gulps, eyes back on the lens, "Mmm... Alright... Make sure to _really_ work your **magic** on this one, _**Lixian**_..."

Mark leaning in to stop the recording and pulling his waistband back over his spent cock.

He was high off that orgasm and didn't want to wait, quickly grabbing the raw file and sending it over to Lixian with a quick message, ' **Whipped up a quick one for ya, Lix. Think you could get back to me on it by tomorrow?** '

He double-checked the time code on the file after sending it off... 

_Huh... Just 12 minutes of 'footage'..._

With a smile, he pulled his chair over to wait on the response, "Hmm, I've got some time to kill..."

Mark was getting bored again already but didn't mind waiting, Lixian had responded immediately, " **I'm not too busy right now so I'll go over it now**!"

Mark bit his lip in anticipation, excited about the results...

...

...

...

...

It's been half an hour now...

_Was Lixian gonna just ignore it now?_

Mark smiled, "Prolly blushing like a baby... Wonderin if I sent the wrong file or somethin..."

...

One refresh and Lixian had responded, " **Sorry it took a bit longer than I thought. Had to clean up. The video. Looks good but gotta tell ya, doesn't look like it'll be allowed to upload considering YTs terms but I'll hold onto it for ya in case YT changes that.** "

Mark let himself laugh at that, " **Good to hear, I'll try n get a few different versions to ya at some point to add to it. ;)** "

He logged off and felt a lot less bored thinking about the new ideas for future videos... 


	2. Quick Vlog

* * *

Mark was excited.

It's been a few weeks since he sent the video over to Lixian and had promised more...

Well up until now, he hadn't been able to think of a fun way to do another one.

He had waited until he was sure that Amy was asleep before leaving the room, he had a bottle of lube and his phone. He had the best spot. He quickly made his way to his office, this time making his way to the closet. He stepped in and turned on the light, and closed the door.

Setting himself up at the spot on the floor in front of the door, he went to the camera app on his phone and grinned.

**_Recording_ **

"Hey Lixian, so quick vlog for ya... Wanted to try something new, so make sure you get back to me on what you think about it..." Mark's voice was just barely above a whisper.

He looked at himself on screen, the front camera allowing him to watch, and he pulled a box over to a spot just three feet in front of him. Trying to keep it in landscape mode, he propped it up against the box and sat back against the door.

"Alright, starting up now..." Mark was insanely excited, he was already hard.

He spread his thighs open, his knees up. He paused to watch himself, his light grey sweats were taut over his erection, some of the fabric bunched slightly into his ass, showing where the crevice was. 

He could really only admire the view, "Hopefully this angle works for you, Lixian..."

Mark made a show of rocking his hips up and bites his lip at the small amount of friction that it gives him. He brings a hand down to dip a finger against the dip below his bulge, the pressure to his entrance fueling his arousal. He let himself moan out, and pant from the small tease, "Mmmm... Oh, that's nice..."

He circled his finger down and around letting up on the pressure and rolling up into it. Mark was getting addicted to the idea of doing these videos already.

"Oh, f-fuck... I've never touched this spot before..." _A lie, but Lixian didn't need to know that..._ "So I suppose this is a bit new to me." 

He raked his fingers up and over the bulge of his balls and erection, shivering. _Oh, it's been too long since he'd felt like this._

Mark was feeling the adrenaline of being watched, of being used as a means to get off but _knowing_ **_who_**... 

He snapped open the cap to the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. Snapping it shut he pulled his waistband up to snake his hand in and down to his hole. He looked over to the screen of his phone, loving the silhouette of his hand through his sweats. He started rubbing his fingertips into himself, pressing in, switching to another finger, and settling on his middle finger. 

He kept his eyes on his phone, watching himself as he pressed his middle finger into his ass. "Ah... Oh man, that's..." he moaned out a bit too loud, but it proved to be self encouraging.

He licked his lips and pressed down onto his finger, his hips were shaking, fingering himself while thinking of more video ideas for Lixian...

_Oh, I could set up a cam under my desk, completely nude from the waist down for a video... Sit on a toy for him..._

_I could do a "hidden camera" and bend myself over a counter, fuck myself with a dildo..._

"O-Oh, **f-f-fuck**!" He'd unintentionally curled his finger, jabbing into his prostate, his thighs snapped apart, his back arched off the door, his eyes rolling back...

Mark didn't let up on the jab, just massaged into it, whining and gasping.

He was grinding down onto his finger, his vision blurring, his breathing labored. He smacked his head back onto the door and moaned, "Mmmm, Li-Lixian... M-Make sure... You're... Oh, **fuck**... You better be- _Ah_!" Any demand Mark could think of was washed away.

He let the pleasure of fucking himself on his finger take over, the excitement of putting on a show just for Lixian was doing sinful things to him already.

His erection rubbing onto his forearm, the precum smearing over.

He scoffed at the familiar burn in his pelvis, he was already getting close

As quickly as he could, Mark yanked his hand out of his pants, planting them onto the floor beside himself, pushing himself up and locking his eyes back onto his phone.

He's panting and he can hear his breath hitching every now and then.

"Can't... Can't let it end too soon... Gotta... Gotta give ya a little more... Little more footage to work with this time..."

He smiles and huffs out a laugh at the denial of his own orgasm. "Hold on a sec, baby-... Lixian..." He laughs again, "Edit that out."

Mark stands up and pulls his sweats down with his briefs, tossing them to the side and removing his shirt, he lays it down below him and sits back down. His knees spread apart to their previous positions, he bit his lip at the view of himself, fully exposed and his twitching hole was slightly puffed, glistening slightly from the lube. He strokes himself a bit and watches as his hole twitches as he does it. He moans for effect, knowing that Lixian would be seeing exactly this, hearing him moan while he touched himself...

He stopped stroking and grabbed the lube once more, a larger dose of lube and he pressed his middle and index finger right on into his entrance... 

"Fuck, yes..." he could hear the squelching wet sounds of his lube soaked fingers start to piston into himself, "Bring up the audio on this, L-Lix..." he's moaning.

"Ah! Fuck, yes- Yes! Ahh-Hmmm!" Mark had to smack his free hand over his mouth, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to be quiet, "Mmm! Mhm!" Mark is whining and moaning like a _slut_ and he's only getting more excited...

The sounds are almost deafening, it's all Mark hears, his hips are rocking into it and he's _loving it_. The hold over his own mouth didn't last long.

"Lui-... Fuck! Ah- ah- ah- oh- f-fuck!" Mark starts to lose control, he rutting down and his hand had moved from his mouth to his hair, his fingers weave through and he tugs, "Ah~!" 

_Oh, that was something..._

Another tug, "Oh fuck- that's- **nice**..."

A glance to the screen of his phone says that, yes, _that's **very** nice_.

He can't stop the grin, "Lixian... How do- How do I... Look..."

Mark almost expects to hear a response, keens at the anticipation of a response, "I need you."

He can't stop himself.

"I want you."

He can't bring himself to stop.

"I want you to tell me-"

A high pitched moan.

"I wanna hear from you... I wanna-"

His eyes are rolling back, and he's mewling like an animal in heat, "I-I'm gonna cum!"

He's desperate now, "I'm cumming!"

His fingers curl in tight and it's a punch to his prostate, he's trembling and his cum hits his chin.

"Ah! Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!" Mark's orgasm hits him, wave after wave and it's pure ecstasy.

He feels the tightening of his anal muscles grip around his fingers, the cum hitting his chest, its warmth. His body feels like it's on fire, and it never felt so good. 

Mark stills... His panting the only thing moving him. He slowly deflates and realizes that he had been arched away from the door. His fingers were still inside of him, and his arm was draped over his eyes. 

"..."

He basks in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Silence.

Only his breathing is heard.

He smiles, "Fuck, that was just my fingers, huh?"

With a gulp, he removes his fingers and straightens up his back.

"I'll try and... Get another... Another one to ya when... When I can..."

He ends the recording, _25_ _minutes... Better, but how the hell was he suppose to tease Lixian if he just kept cumming too fast..._

He checks the time, _2_ _:16 am._

Mark groans, remembering that he has a recording session set up with Bob and Wade today...

And then he smiles, _I have a chance to make another video for Lixian today..._

He set the video up to send over to Lixian, attaching it with the message: _**More "Content".**_

He slips in a quick winky face and sends it out.

_Now to plan for this afternoon..._


	3. Feeling Like A CamBoy Yet?

Mark was recording with Bob and Wade.

Mark had his pants down around his knees, his legs spread apart, a small egg-shaped vibrator inside of him. There was a wire connecting to the vibrator that ended at the remote control. He had it set to the fourth setting of ten, affectively keeping his erection up and interested but not enough to get him off.

He took a second away from the session to check his messages. 

_Did he reply?_

...

Yes!

Lixian wasn't in any _actual_ obligation to answer it quickly... It didn't stop Mark from feeling excited about the response.

_Except for the part where I **asked** him to **in** the video..._

He had blocked out the part where he asked Lixian to tell him how he felt about it. Where he called him 'baby' and called him by his name...

Up until now, after he had already sent it...

"-you, Mark?"

Mark had to blink back the unexpected embarrassment, _they don't know and they can't possibly know, it's fine_.

"Huh? Sorry, Bob, what did you-"

"Dude, **is that sound coming from you**? There's a weird buzzing sound, is it your mic, or what?"

Mark felt the heat rise in his neck, "Uh-... Hm, I dunno. Lemme check."

Mark made a show of 'checking' his computer for something that it could be. He shifted in his seat, accidentally pressing the vibrator into his prostate. 

He let out a gasp and tried to bury it with a cough, "Looks like it's picking up on my mic but not in the audio for some reason... Man, how long has that been going?"

Bob let out a sigh in thought, "Uh, maybe about five? Ten minutes? 'S not loud but it's weird. It just kinda started up and 'm tryna figure out what it is..."

"Hm... I dunno. Hopefully it isn't something with my mic, that'd suck."

Bob and Wade seemed to accept that as the answer and they continued on, a rush of relief had made its way through Mark. 

An hour later and they're wrapping up, saying their goodbyes, they disconnected and Mark ended his recording. He let his headphones rest around his neck. Mark pushed the vibrator's intensity up to eight and leaned back into his chair.

"Ooohh, fuuuuck..." His erection was throbbing and oversensitive from lack of attention. He sat there, enjoying the stimulation without touching himself. He shot up, "That's right!" 

_Lixian replied._

_It had an attachment._

Pulling up the message on his desktop, he slid his headphones back up over his ears. He clicked open his conversation with Lixian and his breath caught in his throat. The video preview was a darkly lit cock with a hand wrapped around it... Mark could feel his mouth watering at the sight. He looked over at the message that was sent before it...

_**Hey so I decided to give you a "reaction" video in return, it's only fair since you've been so generous with these... ;)** _

Mark felt his cheeks burn, biting his lip he clicked the video to play.

The first thing he noticed was that the video was being recorded with, presumably, Lixian's phone as well and had been aimed directly to view Lixian's cock. The next thing he noticed was the sound of his own voice, _the recent video he sent._

_"Hey Lixian, so quick vlog for ya... Wanted to try something new, so make sure you get back to me on what you think about it..."_

Mark blushed at the sound of his own voice being played out loud on Lixian's end. 

He watched in awe as Lixian's hand rested on his own cock, excitedly patient for what the video would show him. Mark could hear his own voice but couldn't focus enough the hear what he was saying, his focus was glued entirely to Lixian's erection. 

It was tall and wasn't very thick but it was curved and _long_...

As Lixian began to stroke himself, he could hear something he had said clearly, _"Ah... Oh man, that's..."_

Lixian moans and Mark reaches down, grabbing onto his own cock with a needy and desperate moan.

_"O-Oh, **f-f-fuck**!"_

Mark could hear the sound of Lixian's breathing picking up at the sound of Mark's moan.

If Mark didn't know that the video Lixian was watching was his own, he could mistake it for the sounds of a stereotypical porno. His high pitched moans and gasps were slutty and erotic. A thump sounded out and Lixian's strokes picked up.

_"Mmmm, Li-Lixian... M-Make sure... You're... Oh, fuck... You better be- Ah!"_

A whine plays, but this time it was coming from Lixian, "Fuck, Mark..." Lixian's voice came out deep and his accent did things to Mark so very quickly.

Lixian's hips thrust up and Mark's eyes drifted to watch the balls below bounce from the action. A groan of frustration rips out from Lixian and he visibly squeezed onto his erection.

_"Can't... Can't let it end too soon... Gotta... Gotta give ya a little more... Little more footage to work with this time..."_

_"Hold on a sec, baby-... Lixian..." Mark's laugh._

Lixian moans.

_"Edit that out."_

This time Lixian huffs out a laugh as well.

Lixian is still, patiently waiting for Mark's next move.

Mark has to bite his own lip at the grin he gets, _Lixian, you are so fucking good..._

Lixian gasps, and it snaps Mark out of his haze. It's follow up by a groan and Lixian is stroking himself again. 

Mark blushes hard at the memory of what was playing on the screen for Lixian, and moaned at the realization...

_That was a reaction to me... A gasp for me._

_Lixian was getting off at the sight of Mark's hole._

Muffled, wet sounds were playing and it was turning Mark on even more.

_"Fuck, yes... Bring up the audio on this, L-Lix..."_

The sounds got louder and Mark was panting in tandem with his recording. Mark could feel the hitch in arousal hit him like a tsunami, Lixian's strokes had a hint of seduction. It felt like he was hyper-aware of how Mark would react to every move, putting on a show for him. 

_"Ah! Fuck, yes- Yes! Ahh-Hmmm!" A smack followed by muffled moans, "Mmm! Mhm!"_

_The moans and whimpers are pornographic and loud..._

Mark can't stop the moans in real-time... Lixian was tugging on his cock, the urgency was clear, his moans were encouraging. 

Mark pushed the button of the vibrator's remote and cranked it up to ten, his strokes were mirrored attempts of Lixian's own. The familiar burn raked through his body...

_"Lui-... Fuck! Ah- ah- ah- oh- f-fuck!"_

Lixian gave an audible gasp that accompanied his harsh thrust, "Mark... Oh, **shit** "

Mark was drowning in the arousal, letting it take over and rippled through him with reckless abandon.

_"Oh fuck- that's- **nice**..."_

He let go of the remote for the vibrator, raising his hand to pull at his hair lightly.

_"Lixian... How do- How do I... Look..."_

A groan from Lixian, "Fucking beautiful, baby..."

Mark didn't stop the whine, the absolute ricochet of lust that entered his chest...

_"I need you."_

"You have me."

_"I want you."_

"I'm yours."

_"I want you to tell me-"_

The sound of Mark's recorded high pitched moan weave into Lixian's needy groan.

_"I wanna hear from you... I wanna-"_

"You'll hear me... Fuck, you'll hear me, Mark..." Lixian's voice was low and bordered on a growl. Mark was done for, his hand was tightened almost painfully around his cock, his orgasm was so close he could taste it...

_"I-I'm gonna cum!" Mark's desperate moan, "I'm cumming!"_

"Shit, Mark... 'M cumming too..."

Mark watched with lust fogged eyes as LIxian came, streaks of cum dripping down, and reveled in the breathy groans that Lixian played for him.

Mark shivered and gasped, his own cum spurting out and landing on his hip, riding his orgasm out in sharp thrusts. He basks in the sounds of Lixian's labored breaths, the video of Mark, and his current breaths. He could hear his own voice but didn't care enough to tune in. It was just Lixian's panting now, his dick was spent and deflating, covered in cum.

Mark licked his lips at the view, loving that he'd been able to do this to his editor. 

"Wow... So... Let me know if you want me to- ya know- make any more of _these_ for ya, Mark..." Lixian gave a lazy tug to himself for emphasis.

And just like that, the video ended...

Mark took a minute to recuperate, turning off the vibrator and pulling it out. 

He let it land on the floor before pulling his pants up and closing the video and typing out his reply to Lixian.

**"God, that was fucking hot."**

...

...

_**"I'm glad you think so... You looked amazing by the way... You know, even if YT never lets me post these, you could make a killing as a camboy... ;P"** _

Mark had to actually laugh at that, the self-pride tugging at his lips, **"That good, huh? I'll have to make sure I keep practicing in case it ever happens. Think you could help? ;)"**

_**"Absolutely."** _

Mark was ready for it...

_Oh, Lixian you are in for it now..._


	4. Cam Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that I am going to be updating this as often as I can! Your thoughts and kudos are very helpful and encouraging.. 😬

**_"Hey lix, wanted to run an idea by ya. Lemme know when youve got a sec"_ **

...

With his phone back to the edge of his desk, Mark continued browsing through the tabs of adult toy store sites.

Mark had been **stewing** on this idea for **weeks**.

The teasingly short videos Mark would send to Lixian as a precursor to said idea. ...

The ones of Mark groping himself through his sweats...

The ones where he'd have one hand buried beneath his waistband, fingering himself...

The ones where he'd already finished pleasuring himself and all Lixian would be able to do is just _watch_...

Those videos have been grinding at Mark's sense of _want_ for **weeks**..

So when Mark had been stuck recording videos, doing everything Heist 2 related, and breaking his foot...

Twice...

Well, it all just tossed that idea into the dark...

Mark had had **enough**.

That's why today, he'd make the time.

 **Today** he'd finally get _some_ kind of progress.

He'd worry about _when_ he'd execute this plan when he couldn't take it anymore...

Like now.

His phone buzzed.

...

_"yeah I've got time. Whats up?"_

Excitement was already burning through him as he quickly typed out his response,

_**"Was hoping youd be able to give me a hand or two with the side job. Interested? ;)"** _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"How can i help"_

Mark grinned,

**_"I take it thats a yes?"_ **

_"Thats a hell yes"_

_"how can i help"_

Leaning back in his chair, Mark was getting restless. He'd unintentionally let his legs part. The smallest of fires began licking at his belly.

**_"Im looking into getting some supplies. Any requests?"_ **

...

_"You're serious?"_

**"yes. any requests?"**

...

...

His teeth worried at his lower lip as a tinge of doubt had made its attempt to rise.

It went up in flames the second Mark saw his newest text.

_"Buttplug"_

His hips lifted up in response.

**"yeah? is that all?"**

_"make sure it can vibrate."_

A light groan accompanied his hum of approval.

**"will do ;)"**

Mark made quick work of the resources at hand...

While many of his options could fill the roll with ease, one in particular caught his eye.

Mark nearly _purred_ at the thought of starting this plan, "Oohh... That one could be **fun**..."

A quick click brings his attention to the page of one specific toy, "Hmm... ' _The World’s First Teledildonic Butt Plug'..._ "

And, oh wow...

Yeah, that's a sad clench around nothing at all.

This though; this could fill that void...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so I'm feeling self destructive.. and posting this draft of chapter four that I've had stored away for a while is the least damaging.
> 
> I will be updating as I can, I hope you'll all enjoy it as it progresses! Let me know it there are any fun ideas you'd like for me to implement in future chapters!


End file.
